Magic Castle
by silversecret99
Summary: Thousands of years ago, witchcraft created magical items. Now, only few remain. Including this castle - where the prince, and heir to the throne Natsume Hyuuga lives with the help of his personal bodyguard and servant, 'Kuroki' Sakura. When a formidable enemy comes to their kingdom, will they, together with the magic castle be able to drive them away?
1. 1

"Prince Natsume! Please take your cane!"

"Prince Natsume! Please adjust your crown!"

"Prince Natsume! Please straighten your back!"

Natsume, the young 18 years old prince, glared at the servants, who immediately backed off. No one wanted to offend the oh, so powerful teenager. It was always this time of the year when their prince gets the most cranky. The prince usually preferred solitude, so when people are fussing over every single move he makes, he gets angry...no wait, scratch that. Furious.

Natsume sighs, and rapidly tried to get rid of the dark aura that he knew is surrounding him, and stepped onto the round balcony, where millions of people were awaiting his presence.

"My loyal subjects! I welcome you in place of my father, to the 192nd annual banquet! My father is incredibly ill, so please forgive him for being absent. I will now read the letter he has written." Natsume said clearly, and at an appropriate pace.

The crowd went silent. Eager to hear the news their gloriously admired king has written.

"My people, I am afraid that I do not have much more time to live. My son, Natsume Hyuuga will become my heir to the throne, and the new king when I die. Now enough of the bad news. Let us enjoy the banquet!" Natsume reads.

This time, even Natsume couldn't hide the obvious shock at his father's words. Quick sentences, but they packed a lot of hidden meaning. He never thought that something like this could happen. Sure, he was the prince, and his father is ill, but he didn't know if he should be happy or sad in this situation. Happy, to be able to become King, or sad, that his father is going to die?

The people also took a shock to these words. The present king was the most respectable man they've ever known, and they knew he meant well, but everything is going too suddenly for them. Should they rejoice for the new king? Or mourn for the old one?

Natsume, knowing that the banquet should not be going on like this, calls out.

"Please do not mourn for father so early. Your thoughts and spirit will definitely reach him. We will support him togethe-"

Before Natsume can finish his sentence, he hears a _whoosh_, then another _whoosh_, and then the sound of metal clearly cutting metal.

Everything happens in a blur, and Natsume's eyes didn't adjust to the activity until it was all over...

* * *

Natsume looked at the figure who bowed before him. So far, all he knew was that this knight saved him from a bullet that was shot, and a bullet that would have certainly killed him if he wasn't there.

The young man had long brown hair tied into a straight low ponytail, and wore the usual beginners' knight uniform. He couldn't see the face of his rescuer, but that wasn't a problem.

"Lift your head." Natsume commanded. The figure complies, and Natsume did a thorough and complete scan of the face. It was oddly feminine, but who was he to judge his savior? The knight had dark brown eyes, and long eyelashes that would make any girl jealous. What's more, the knight had a panicky expression.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't catch sight of the shooter! I-I promise I'll do a better job next time!" He makes random gestures with his hands, and sweat beads form on his face. All while bowing continuously in an inhuman speed.

Natsume never thought a knight like this existed, and he certainly didn't care. This man moved with grace and ease. Saving him from a bullet that you can't see with the naked eye.

He commanded the knight to get up, and the knight did not complain.

"Who are you?" Natsume asks. Now that the knight is standing, he marveled at how much shorter he was. Could a knight possibly be such a midget? Better not to ask.

"I am Sir Sakura. A knight who was appointed to your head bodyguard and servant yesterday." The young man answered.

"I see. What might be your first name?" Natsume rubed his chin.

"Mi-Kuroki..." The knight stuttered.

"Mi-Kuroki?" Natsume repeated.

"Ah, no...just Kuroki..." The knight waved his hands in front of his face. Looking nervous.

"I see. Well then, Kuroki, it was a pleasure meeting you. Will you accompany me to my room? There is another outfit planned for me that I need to wear during the banquet. I could use some help from my servant." Natsume let out a small smile, that only 'Kuroki' saw.

"Yes. It would be my pleasure to help." 'Kuroki' said, and they left together, back into the castle, forgetting about the people who were still watching and listening...

* * *

"Darn that man. But still, you sold me this gun saying that it's impossible to stop, and flies at the speed of light! How. Did. He. Cut. It?!" A random man yelled inside a shady shop.

"It doesn't concern me how he stopped it, and just so you know, not a single one of the highest ranked policemen could dodge, stop, or repel the bullet." The store owner replied. The store owner was a fat man, with grease on his shirt, and unruly hair. He sat on a luxurious chair counting money.

"Oh?" A figure asks in the doorway. "So it was you who shot the bullet?" It was a female voice. The two men turned their head towards the source of the sound, and were surprised to find a young female standing there. It was the middle of the night, and they didn't think that anyone would be up at this time.

The female was pretty all right. She had an aura of natural beauty, with un-dyed long brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie with running shoes. The two men blushed and drool escaped from their mouths. You don't see anyone like this anymore, do you now?

"I'm sorry." Said the girl. "But I'll need to take you into custody. Can't let baddies hang out in the prince's kingdom after all."

"Eh? So you work for that darn prince?" The expressions on their faces changed. "Sorry young lady, but we don't go by that spoiled brat's rules."

"Exactly!" The girl smiled.

"Huh?"

...

* * *

"Hn? So the police caught the person who tried shoot me _and _the man who sold the gun to him?" Natsume asks 'Kuroki', while drinking his afternoon tea and eating scones.

"Yes." 'Kuroki' smiles, and takes the newspaper from the dining room table. "The Queen asked me to tell you this before going to do my errands."

"Sure. You can go now."

"Yes sire."

'Kuroki' leaves from the room, and Natsume continues to sip his tea.

"Oh my, has Kuroki-kun left already?" The cook comes in with a tray of Howalon in his hand. "I was going to let him taste my Howalon before taking them out to the banquet."

Natsume spares a glance at the Howalon, and knowing how the cook wouldn't let any Royal touch his food before someone else tries them, takes the tray from his hand.

"My! Natsume-sama!" The cook says in alarm. "You know better than to take my food before tasting!"

"I'll hand it to him, happy?"

The cook thinks for a moment, before nodding, and heading back into the kitchen.

"Geez, making a Royal do such a thing. Kuroki, you better say that the Howalon are good." Natsume, grumbles as he walks through the hallways.

He wasn't really a big fan of sweets, but when it came to Howalon he could make an exception.

_Knock Knock_

"Kuroki, are you there?" Natsume asks after knocking on the door of the male servants' quarters.

He got no answer, and since no one could stop him, he barged inside. Only to find a sight that wasn't in his calculations.

"K-Kuroki. . ."

There, in his line of sight, was 'Kuroki', in only a bra and jeans.

* * *

**SS99**


	2. 2

_Knock Knock_

"Kuroki, are you there?" Natsume asks after knocking on the door of the male servants' quarters.

He got no answer, and since no one could stop him, he barged inside. Only to find a sight that wasn't in his calculations.

"K-Kuroki. . ."

There, in his line of sight, was 'Kuroki', in only a bra and jeans.

* * *

"Ah...Wrong room." Natsume walked swiftly out of the supposedly "mens'" quarters. He walked further down the hallway, but then his brain calculated that something was off. Natsume decided that he definitely got the correct room, so WHY. WAS. THERE. A. GIRL. THERE?!

But wait...it was his kingdom. He was now the heir to the throne. He had always known this castle best. The castle literally loved him, so why would he get the wrong room? It was that girl that got the wrong room. Not him!

Natsume stalked back to the mens' quarters and slammed the door open. This time, the girl didn't notice him, and was hurriedly trying to get the rest of her clothing on. she threw on a sweater, and tied up her hair.

Now, everything still didn't make sense. If this wasn't the girl's room, then why were all her belongings here? Should he interrogate her? He had every right to.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Out of all the times, he chose to come in at that one moment where a girl need the most privacy. But of course, I can't blame him. This was the mens' quarters and he wasn't expecting a girl. Also, he was the prince and the heir to the throne, so he had every right to barge in without notice.

Ah darn. I got stuck in my own little world again. But still-

"Who are you?"

Eh? He came back? So he saw me changing? This isn't good. How can he sneak up on me so easily? Despite my thoughts, my eyes still went large, and formed round disks.

"Er...I am a girl?"

"...You think I don't see that? I meant your name, and why a girl is in the men's quarters." You know, I never expected the prince to actually be so deceiving. He acted all nice and stuff, but in reality, this mean, self-absorbed brat is this kingdom's prince?

"Well, mister I-think-that-you-are-an-intruder sir, I have permission to actually _be_ here. If you don't believe me, then take a look at this." I show him 'Kuroki's' permission form, which luckily doesn't have 'Kuroki's' name on it, and he frowns. "And as for _who_ I am, I don't have to tell you. Just because you're the prince, doesn't mean that you can look into people's personal lives so easily. You can argue with that, but since you've already seen the papers, you don't exactly have the right to argue anymore." I smirk at my witty comeback. Will this make him go away? If 'Kuroki' is late on his errands, then he's going to be suspicious.

He stares at me for a moment longer before "hmph"-ing and walking out while slamming the door. Probably to go and question his father. I breathe a huge sigh of relief, and quickly hides all of my 'womanly' things before going out.

* * *

"Prince Natsume, why have you called all of us here?" 'Kuroki' asks.

"I've spotted a woman in the mens' quarters today."

The entire crowd goes berserk. He saw a _woman_ in the mens' quarters? Since when did _that_ last happen? Oh yeah...Never!

Natsume had called out every single tenant that lives in the mens' quarters, and was giving a long lecture.

"Do any of you know about this? She even had a permission form with the Royal seal! People only get the Royal seal on their permission form if they are directly working for one of the Royals. Who knows anyone that's new and works directly for one of the Royal family's members?"

Everyone stops their chattering and stares at 'Kuroki'. 'He' wave his hands in front of his face as if to say he doesn't know anything.

Natsume furrows his eyebrows. True, Kuroki did have a feminine air around him, and his face is really similar to that woman's. He doesn't want to do this, but...he'll have to ask him to do a body check.

Natsume opened his mouth, and was about to call out the order when-

The ceiling fell on top of him. Well, only part of the ceiling of course, but still. This shocked many of the people in the room.

Everyone's jaws thunked onto the marble flooring. What the heck just happned?

One of the older butlers spoke up.

"You see, this castle has a soul, which most of you I bet, don't believe. But you see, this castle, is what you would call 'created from witchcraft', which is magic that has been forbidden thousands of years ago. This castle, is one of the only things created from withcraft left. It has favourites, and it also has people and things it dislikes. For example, when it chooses a suitable heir to the throne, it will create a podium for the King's crown in that person's room, and also, if it notices that a spy is inside, he will literaly throw the intruder out."

Everyone listened to the story that seemed totally impossible.

"Since it made the ceiling fall on Natsume-sama, it must mean that Natsume-sama has done something to anger it today. Although usually, it loves Natsume-sama, since it agreed with the King when he made Natsume-sama the heir."

'Kuroki' sweatdrops. Heck, it was definitely the slamming of doors today...also, the cherry on top was him yelling at the tenents at the top of his voice.

"Darn you castle...what did I do?" Natsume grumbles as he climbs out from under the rubble.

As if the castle is answering him, the door to the room slams shut. And after that, an echo rings out throughout the room.

"Fine, fine. I got it. Geez." Natsume glares at anyone who dared to snicker.

'Kuroki' walks up to him, and drapes a warm jacket around him. Maybe the winter cold was getting to him. It was January after all. Natsume looks guilty for a second. As if regretting suspecting 'Kuroki' before, and gratefully accepts the jacket.

"That's it. Dismissed. Go back to your work everyone." Natsume orders, and everyone files out.

"Kuroki?" Natsume asks when they are all alone.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a sister of any sort?"

"No? Why do you ask?" 'Kuroki' acts innocent.

"...Nothing. Don't worry about it."

'Kuroki' lets out a breath that 'he' hadn't even noticed he held, and led Natsume to his room to cool his head.

* * *

_Kuroki...I will find out what you are hiding. I'm sorry, but that girl looked too much like you._


	3. 3

**I was really happy to have gotten pointers for the last two chapters. Let's just say that ever since I was small, I've had trouble with past tense and present tense. I'm sorry if that confused you guys, but anyways, it was nice to know what I did wrong. You will see many mistakes in this story, mostly because...I'm lazy. I like to write, but I'm too lazy to check my work or thoughtfully write anything. I'm happy that you guys decided to keep reading this story! Thank you!**

* * *

_Kuroki...I will find out what you are hiding. I'm sorry, but that girl looked too much like you._

* * *

Natsume looked over to the 'boy' standing next to him. What should he do to reveal 'his' secret? The girl he saw earlier in the day was very good at acting, and had made a fool of him, so he needed a very brilliant strategy to unmask 'Kuroki'.

His thoughts were interupted by a messenger - not a rare sight - but messengers usually bring news to _outside _the castle. Not _inside_. This can only mean very good news, or very bad news.

Sadly, fate chose bad.

"Na-Natsume Hyuuga-sama." The messenger bowed deaply, into a perfect 90 degrees bow. "I have been ordered to inform you, that your father, the King, has died."

Natsume knew this day would come soon, but he never expected it to be _so_ soon. He only raised an eyebrow, and nodded. "My bodyguard will come with me to see him. You may go now."

The messenger lifted his head, and scampered to the side as to not get in the way of his master.

Natsume led 'Kuroki' to the Royal bedchambers.

The King was in the bed, and a chambermaid handed Natsume the Red Ring. There were only three of these rings in the entire world. The Red Ring, the Blue Eing, and the Yellow Ring. The three rings of the three primary colors. The kingdoms with these rings are home to people with powers called 'Alices'.

"The king told me to give it to you." The chambermaid said "It was his last wish."

The kings usually take their rings to their grave, and have it watch over the kingdom from there, but in this kingdom, the king would give the ring to their heir, and let their heir take care of it. It was a big responsibility.

"Un. You may go."

"Yes, your Highness-no, your Majesty."

And with that, the woman walked out, leaving only 'Kuroki', Natsume, and the deceased king in the room.

"Your Majesty, I will go arrange your coronation, but first, we need to hold the funera-"

"No."

"Beg pardon?"

"Just bury him. No need for a funeral."

"Of course...Whatever you say sire."

"..."

"Sire?"

"How long do you want to keep pretending your a guy?"

"...!"

"Now that I am King, I don't want _anything_ to be hidden. What is your reason for doing something like this?"

"..."

"Sigh...I really can't hide anything from you can I?" 'Kuroki took her hair out of her ponytail, and stood in a more appropriate manner for a girl. "My real name is Mikan Sakura. My family has served yours for generations in secret. By the order of the first king of course. Apparently, my entire clan was wiped out only a mere few days ago. The enemies' objective is most probably so that no skilled fighter is on the side of your kingdom. Before the elders died, they hid me, and told me to protect you from up close. That is why I am here."

"I guess that explains some things, but I want to know why you are dressed up as a guy."

"The reason is because my entire clan are girls. If the enemy found out that one of my clan was still alive, they would come after both me and you. Right now, I am simply your personal knight in shining armor."

"Che."

"...What do you mean by 'che'?" The usual hot-blooded Mikan was back. "I just told you a very moving story! Be more considerate!" She yelled.

Natsume wasn't very good at hiding his feelings, so the only thing he could do was insult the 'knight'. Truth was, every since the first time he met her in the mens' quarters, he had thought that this girl was...attractive. No, not that he has feelings for her or anything right? Ahaha...

Meh.

"Who cares? Just saying that you played your role pretty well..."

"Thanks!"

"...Probably because you have such a flat chest."

"Hey!"

"Hm? Are you talking back to your king now?"

"N-No..."

"That's better."

"Why you little..." Mikan whispered this part.

"Oh? Did I hear you say something?" Natsume smirked.

"Not at all." Mikan crossed her arms and huffed out from her nose heavily.

Natsume's face changed into a more gentle one. This girl was most certainly amusing. And beautiful...Ah, what was he thinking of...

"Natsume-sama." A footman came through the doors. "Yes?" Natsume asked.

"You have guests. They are the emissaries from the Blue and Yellow kingdoms."

"The Blue and Yellow kingdoms? Alright then. Tell them I shall be there in a minute. Please take them to the throne room."

"Understood Sire."

"Hn." The footman walked off.

"Well then, you should come with me. Who knows what those two kingdoms could be planning?"

"Aren't you supposed to be grieving for your father?"

"Nope." Natsume glared at Mikan.

_Eep._ She thought.

"M-May I ask why not?"

"Oh? Questioning the king?"

"N-No...Of course not."

"Hn. Let's go."

"Sure.." Mikan quickly tied up her hair again and followed Natsume to the throne room.

"Should I call you Kuroki or Mikan from now on?"

"Whatever you want. But you should probably use Kuroki when there are others around."

"Che."

* * *

"Sire, these are the emissaries from the Blue and Yellow kingdoms." the Red kingdom's emissary - Lord Persona - explained.

"Yes. I was already informed of this."

"The have heard the news of your father-the king's death, and are here to show there respect to their neighboring country, which is us."

"How come they were informed so much before us, as to even have time to travel here while I've only known about this for a few measly minutes?"

"We told you and your bodyguard last because we-"

Natsume toned the emissary out as Mikan poked his shoulder.

"What?" Natsume hissed.

"I feel a very strong killing intent coming from those two emissaries."

"Killing intent."

"Actually, no."

"Huh?"

"Murderous intent."

* * *

**SS99**


	4. 4

"Your majesty, this here, is the emissary sent from the Blue kingdom. Reo-san." Persona explains. "And this is the emissary from the Yellow kingdom. Tsubasa-san."

"It's a pleasure." Natsume nods his head towards the two in a polite way.

"The Blue kingdom's prince, Kounji, at your service." The prince of the Blue kingdom steps out from behind his emissary.

"My, my. It took so lot of time for me to learn that sentence. You must see, no? My tongue is so very not fluent in your language."

Natsume almost glares at him, but stops after reminding himself that this person can use an Alice as well. It almost seems like he was making fun of their language.

"I am the princess of the Yellow kingdom. Hotaru Imai." The princess curtsies.

"Let me guess, you also took time to learn that one sentence?" Natsume says while gritting his teeth.

"Yes. Your grammar here so not isn't the same as mine kingdom's."

_Mine kingdom's?_

"Well maybe you will get the opportunity to learn more of it during your stay here."

"Of course, yes. Thanks you a lot."

"Hn..."

"Natsume-sama." Mikan declares her presence in the room.

"Mik-Kuroki...Could you get rooms for our guests ready? Barracks for their soldiers and stables for their horses." Natsume asks-more like commands.

"Yes, of course." Mikan bows respectively to each person in the room and leaves.

"You have so very obedient servant, Hyuuga. Mine servant is not obedient so." Reo chuckles. "Get in here you bastard!" He yells.

A timid woman steps in. Though timid, her eyes look strong, and Natsume questions the other prince silently. This woman looks pretty obedient to him.

"Follow that the boy. Maybe you now actually learn thing or two, you useless rag."

"Y-Yes."

"Didn't hear me you? Scram!"

"Ye-Yes!" The woman makes a hurt look, and runs after Mikan.

Natsume eyes the prince in front of him. What a mean personality. He's surprised the castle hasn't kicked him out yet. The castle must know that it isn't the wisest thing to do, considering the fact that Reo is also from a Alice kingdom, and he's the prince.

"Reo-san, pardon my sudden question, but why isn't your elder brother here? He is the heir to the throne, and needs this kind of experience correct? Why are you here in his place to represent the Blue kingdom?"

Reo's face hardens, and his fists clench tightly.

"That hasing (has) nothing do with you foolish prin-, Hyuuga-san."

"... Hah?"

"Reo-san." Natsume mutters darkly under an evil glare. "As the heir to the throne who will be crowned within a weeks time,-"

Reo smirks.

"-I demand an answer."

"My humblest sorry, prince. But you see, this a family issue of MY kingdom, so I would asking you not look in to more further."

"I see. If it a family issue, then make sure it doesn't get in the way of my kingdom, or the events that will follow shortly."

Reo captures a playful look in his eyes.

"I don't know..." He whispers, and then leaves with his emissary.

Little does anyone know, Mikan was behind the thick oak doors, listening with her hyper hearing, for the entire conversation.

* * *

"Castle, you know what to do, right?" Mikan placed her hand on the castle walls, and waited."

A shudder passed through under her fingers, and she curled them up in delight. She was glad that the castle listened to her. It was most pleasing.

"Umm..." An older female voice called out to her.

Mikan took her hand off of the stones, and watched an older version of herself approach her.

_This person...I must have a thorough investigation done about her later. _Mikan thought.

"Yes, how may I be of service?" Mikan squints.

"I-I was ordered to learn from you." The older woman looked at Mikan like an equal,knowing something that Mikan didn't know. It sort of troubled Mikan, but she kept it to herself.

"Alright, but there's not much I'm doing at the moment. Come with me, back to the Royals."

"Yes..."

* * *

"Hyuuga-sama, I have asked the castle for the rooms. Shall I go and help out in the kitchen?" Mikan asked.

Reo snickered.

"No, Kuroki, you'll be a part of our conversation from now on, oh. Reo-san, why have you been snickering?"

"It pathetic, no? Thinking that witchcraft item still exist. They die out millenniums ago!"

Natsume readied his fist for a punch, but Mikan stopped him.

"He's up to something." Mikan whispered.

"Yes, and even more up when I punch him out of the sky." Natsume whispered back darkly. The castle was his only and best friend before Mikan came. He wouldn't let anyone insult his friend!

What, is the quiet stoic princess over there also like the Blue kingdom?

"His Alice." Mikan whispered even more softly.

Natsume stopped. "Alice? Yeah, he's from one of the three chosen kingdoms. What of it?"

"Don't get close to him when I'm not around."

Truth be told, Mikan only meant that with her nullifying Alice, Natsume would be safe around her.

The wittle cute boy thought otherwise though. _He_ thought that she didn't want to let go of him, and that she wanted to stay by his side.

Natsume blushed, and everyone tilted their head to the side, as if asking what the hell was going on inside his head.

Natsume lowered his fist, and walked clumsily out of the room. Everyone followed him with their eyes until he was gone entirely.

"I shall go and follow him." Mikan declared, and also turned to walk away.

Before she left, the corner of her eye caught onto a rare sight. Too rare. The first king was supposed to bury the three rings of their kingdoms before they died, only the Red king defied that rule...

So why did _Reo-san_, the _younger_ prince from the _Blue_ kingdom...

Also have the shiny ring on his finger?

* * *

**It took a while to get this out. Sorry, I have two other stories I'm working on, and one other story I need to complete. I hope that you cope with me!**

**SS99**


	5. 5

"Natsume, I don't like what the blue kingdom is planning." Mikan says to Natsume.

"Why? Tell me what's wrong." Nataume wants to know whatever is bothering her.

"The blue kingdom's prince also has "the ring" on his finger. Why?"

"He does?"

"Yes."

"He does, huh?"

"Yes...I just said that..."

"Well this isn't good..."

"Of course it isn't! What should we do? I can't help but think that they are planning something."

"Don't worry. I'll come up with a plan. Just keep a low profile for now."

"Understood."

* * *

"Geez, what's taking the coronation so long?" Kounji spat. "Hurry up and become the king, you arsehole Hyuuga! Then make me your heir!"

"Kounji-sama," Reo bowed. "You must be patient. We will even give you the special honor of killing him after you're made his heir."

Kounji's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it? Yay!"

"The funeral won't be held on behalf of the Prince's wishes, so the coronation must be coming up soon."

"I can't wait."

Mikan, along with Natsume were quietly fuming behind the thick oak doors.

"Natsume-sama, what should we do?" Mikan whispered.

"We cannot throw them out. They are from powerful families."

"Powerful or not, they are after your life!" Mikan did her best to keep her voice to a minimum.

"Remember? They're kingdom specializes in weapons, which we don't use in this century anymore."

"Yes, many people interested in history move to the Blue kingdom."

"Sometimes, weapons may be even more dangerous then Alices. Not to mention that they have both Alices AND weapons. We must not let a war break out."

"Alright, but we'll have to do something when the time comes."

"Of course."

"Please be careful."

Believe it or not, Mikan had taken a liking to this prince. Although he could be harsh and rude at times...

* * *

"Now, Natsume Hyuuga. Do you swear to pledge loyalty and sincerity to this kingdom?"

"Yes."

"For the sake of the citizens, do you swear to even give up yout own life?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I officially announce you, Natsume Hyuuga, as the 496th king of the Red kingdom."

The bishop placed the crown on Natsume's head, and hands him the septor.

"Long live the king!"

* * *

"Castle, what's wrong?" Natsume placed a hand on the stones of the walls.

"Kounji? Of course it's him. What about it?"

"..."

"Persona? Heh. I never trusted that guy from the start. His Alice is creepy too."

"..."

"I know I should watch out. Yeah yeah. Blah blah blah."

Natsume was about to walk away from the wall when the castle got angry. It didn't like Natsume's attitude. It was only trying to help, right now wasn't the time to act cocky!

So, the castle decided to keep it's master safe...personally.

"Woah, WOAH!"

The stones, of the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. They were all twisting and turning. As if a vortex appeared.

The next thing he knew, Natsume was in a tower. Probably on the east side of the palace.

"Oh my, Natsume-sama is here too?"

Natsume turned around at the familiar voice.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing much." Mikan smiled. "I saw the prince from the Blue kingdom searching rapidly for you. Holding some sort of paper in his hand. Probably the contract to make him your heir."

"I don't plan on making him my heir." Natsume scoffed.

"Of course not, but you know, it's unsettling for the citizens. You must have a successor. If something happens to you, another person will have to succeed the throne."

"Why are we having this talk now?" Natsume ran a hand through his hair. "If I were to have a successor...it'd be you."

"Me? Ouji-sama! Do not say such outrageous things!"

"Outrageous? How? After all, I would like you to become queen one day."

"Queen? That'll mean that I'll have to m-marry..."

"How'd you know that Kounji was looking for me?" Natsume decided to change the subject.

"Through that peep hole over there." Mikan pointed to a glass circle On the right-hand side wall. "It seems enchanted. Tell it where you want to see, and it'll show you."

"That sounds quite convenient."

"Mhm."

* * *

"WHERE DO BAKA PRINCE GO?!" Kounji screamed in outrage.

His plan was falling apart. His plan was perfect. Everything was going accordingly. So WHY WASN'T THE MAIN CHARACTER HERE?

It was getting on his nerves.

* * *

"Ouji-sama. I'll climb out the window and check on the state of the palace. We've been here for three days already." Mikan suggested.

"No. It's too dangerous. You can't be serious to jump from this height."

"Who...do you think I am?" Mikan gave him a mischievous smirk before leaping off the ledge.

Much to Natsume's surprise, Mikan jumped out of the tower like it was nothing, and even landed with only a soft thud. Natsume only rolled his eyes And stuck his head back into the tower.

Mikan creeped along the walls until she accidentally bumped into someone. It was the princess of the yellow kingdom. Hotaru Imai.

Mikan immediately began to wonder if she was also a part of Kounji's plans.

"I have nothing to do with him." Hotaru spat, as if reading Mikan's mind. "Don't group me with such low class people. And he calls himself a prince? Don't make me laugh."

Mikan started to let down her guard, and Hotaru passed her a basket.

"Wherever you guys have been for the past three days. Do probably need these items, right?" Hotaru hesitated a bit before continuing.

"The castle and the people inside are in panic mode right now. Their King, who JUST became king is missing. Along with his personal servant no less. Most of the servants are already out of the palace."

"It shouldn't be TOO bad, could it?" Mikan inquired.

"Bad? It's terrible. Kounji has all the exits in tight lockdown security. Not even a spec of dust can pass through now. Anyways, if you're not gonna pay me, that's all I'm going to tell you. Be careful." And with that, Hotaru walked away.


End file.
